The Adventure Of Dragons
by Crystal Creator
Summary: Two girls get trapped in the movie How to train your dragon they learn how to live a life with dragons.
1. New beginnings

AN

This is my first story so please don't flame me if possible

Also a shoutout to AquaArtist for inspiring this fanfiction

PS. AquaArtist is also my sister .

Lets get on with the fanfic

Prologue .

As Enza walked to the t.v to choose a movie , Isha went to their secret stash of treats . The girl stumbled from side to side with loads of treats toppled on them it was movie night,every month they would choose a movie on the seventh of whatever month it Isha finally reached the sofa the snacks were dumped on the side of the slotted in the DVD and backflipped onto the sofa , it was time. A few minutes in and the sisters heard a noise that said come forth to our tried to ignore it until Isha found a strange glowing spark , then everything went black. What the sisters didn't know about the movie was that a traitor was found in team causing chaos in every disc...


	2. The tour of Berk

Chapter 1

The Good Old Viking Days?

AN It might not be that good but it's still something.

A cheer was heard when Toothless and Hiccup won yet another race. As they landed Snoutlout sighed in defeat once was tired of always coming 3rd or 4th in races . " Why do you always get to win?! " Snotlout moaned. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut decided it was annoying so they suddenly shouted things like "Oi!" and "Hey! Aistrid was going to scream shut up at the top of her lungs until Stoick the vast commanded silence. Then he turned to Hiccup and said. "We have visitors stranded on the beach you go investigate it and report back immediately. Understand ?"

"Yes dad."Hiccup replied as if he were very got on Toothless and sped off to the beach. When Hiccup arrived ,Valka ( his mother )was also there. "So you heard about too?" "Yeah," Hiccup replied "Don't you think it's weird ,it looks like they have armor and new gadgets.

The sisters both woke up whispering to each other why their were two strangers by their side . Valka realized they were awake and said softly "Who are you and where did you come from ?"

"We were watching a movie in London in our house by the way my name is Enza and this is my sister Isha."Enza replied cautiously.

"Lets go tell Stoick about this come with us."Valka spoke .

"Who is this Stoick? "Isha asked curiously.

"He is the chief,also my father ."Hiccup replied quickly,"Anyways follow us we will lead you to the village.

"Sorry Hiccup but I have to go !"Valka said.

"Okay let's give you two a tour of the village."Hiccup muttered."This is Toothless say hello bud.A night Furry jumped onto the sisters licking their faces but that soon came to end. "Here is the there is the blacksmith .There is where you get your food and there are the farms full of animals and you have any problems go to the building on that hill."Hiccup explained. The sisters stared at the magnificent structure ."Last of all,the dragon training academy which is one of my favorite places on to think about it you guys don't have dragons do you?"

"Nope, no dragons for us."Isha answered."I so wished we had dragons though."

"If did have a dragon what type would it be?"Hiccup asked."Would it be a Nadder , a Mounstrous Nightmare,a Zippleback,a Groncle ,what would it be?

"Personally I would like a Mounstrous Nightmare but it sounds to dangerous to my liking or maybe a Nadder somewhere between about you Isha?"Enza said"Isha?

"The baby dragons look so cute look at them they are adorable ."Can you let them out ? Pleaseeeee pretty please with the cherry on top.

"Okay, fine."Hiccup said.

"YAAAAAYYYYYY!"

"Bad choice , shouldn't have done it."

As Hiccup pulled open the gates the babies sprang out flapping their wings happily everything was fine until the other dragon riders rushed in and scared the babies away back into their cage.

"So these two are the visitor?"Astrid asked "Hpoefully they're not like Heather."

"They don't seem like they just crashed their ship and they were stranded on our beach ." Hiccup said peacefully.

"Hopefully."


	3. The New Species

Chapter 2

The Dragon Taming.

AN : I will be writing these chapters regularly but they won't be much words so please don't flame me or complain to much, thanks .

As the small but increasing group walked across the academy constantly shooing the small ones back to their and Hiccup walked to a corner talking to each other about the two newly arrived girls Enza and Isha.

"Are you sure about it ? They might also be with the outcasts."argued Astrid,

"I am 100 percent sure they are not evil or working as spies for the outcasts."Hiccup said "Surely they won't do that ,why would they? We have dragons.

"True ,but you never know what might happen ."Astrid whispered ,then went off to help the others everything was fine until a new species flew out of their cage .The new species was called Echo Archer it uses sounds to its advantage and the poison jab on the end of its tail could kill had had fur coming down its back and bat like wings the claws were like giant lion paws It was almost as fast As a night furry it had a scaly neck and most of it was either black or purple . It went straight for Isha diving down about to screech until Enza screamed

"Don't you hurt my sister."

The dragon was shocked and as it curled up in a ball Enza realized what she did she stood up to a dragon The other either stood in shock or gasping in amazement Hiccup couldn't do it but a girl who had no dragon experience could do it...

Crystal Creator

Sign Out~


End file.
